footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Asmir Begović
| cityofbirth = Trebinje | countryofbirth = SFR Yugoslavia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Milan (on loan from Bournemouth) | clubnumber = 1 | youthyears = 1994-1997 1998–2003 2003-2005 | youthclubs = FC Kirchhausen Southwest Sting Edmonton Portsmouth | years = 2005–2010 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010–2015 2015–2017 2017– 2019 2020– | clubs = Portsmouth → La Louvière (loan) → Macclesfield Town (loan) → Bournemouth (loan) → Yeovil Town (loan) → Ipswich Town (loan) Stoke City Chelsea Bournemouth | caps(goals) = 11 (0) 2 (0) 3 (0) 8 (0) 16 (0) 6 (0) 160 (1) 19 (0) 62 (0) 10 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2004-2007 2009- | nationalteam = Canada U20 Bosnia and Herzegovina | nationalcaps(goals) = 11 (0) 56 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Asmir Begović (born 20 June 1987) is a Bosnian professional footballer who plays for Serie A club Milan, on loan from English club Bournemouth, and the Bosnia and Herzegovina national team as a goalkeeper. Begović spent most of his childhood in Germany and Canada as a refugee from the Bosnian War. He signed for English club Portsmouth in the summer of 2003. He was loaned to Belgian side La Louvière in 2005, and later gained experience in The Football League with Macclesfield Town, Bournemouth, Yeovil Town and Ipswich Town. He made his Premier League debut for Portsmouth in May 2009 and took over from David James in 2009–10. However Portsmouth's financial problems led him to be sold to Stoke City for £3.25 million in February 2010. He spent the remainder of the 2009–10 season as backup to veteran Thomas Sørensen, then became first-choice for the rest of his time at Stoke. In the 2012–13 season he played in every single league match and his performances saw him win the Player of the Year award. In November 2013 Begović became the fifth goalkeeper to score a goal in the Premier League, scoring from 97.5 yards against Southampton after 13 seconds. In July 2015, he joined Premier League champions Chelsea for a fee of £8 million. Begović represented Canada at youth level playing for them at the 2007 FIFA U-20 World Cup. In 2009 he decided to change his allegiance and represent his native country, Bosnia and Herzegovina. He soon established himself as their number one goalkeeper and helped them reach the 2014 FIFA World Cup, earning over 40 caps. Honours Clubs Chelsea *Premier League: 2016–17 *FA Cup runner-up: 2016–17 Individual * Canadian U-20 Player of the Year: 2007 * Stoke City Young Player of the Year: 2011 * Stoke City Player of the Year: 2013 * Stoke City Player's Player of the Year: 2013, 2014 * Stoke City Supporters' Club Player of Season: 2014 * Stoke City Coaches Player of the Year (joint with Ryan Shawcross): 2013 * Bosnian Footballer of the Year: 2013 External links * * * * *Asmir Begović peofile at Transfermarkt Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Bosnian players Category:Canadian players Category:Canada youth international players Category:Canada under-20 international players Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina international players Category:Portsmouth F.C. players Category:R.A.A. Louviéroise players Category:Macclesfield Town F.C. players Category:A.F.C. Bournemouth players Category:Yeovil Town F.C. players Category:Ipswich Town F.C. players Category:Stoke City F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Qarabağ FK players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:Premier League players Category:English Football League players Category:Belgian First Division A players Category:Azerbaijan Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players